


理性讨论为什么三公时川西拓実彩排和演出的服装不一致

by wuyuanZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyuanZZZ/pseuds/wuyuanZZZ
Relationships: 実分喜欢
Kudos: 6





	理性讨论为什么三公时川西拓実彩排和演出的服装不一致

河野纯喜下了死力气把川西拓実按在这个空荡隔间的门上。  
或许他们的消失会引来一点骚动，但现在他已经顾不得这许多。

“拓実。”  
河野用气音温柔地呼唤他的名字。左手食指贴着川西脸颊的轮廓描绘，忽视眼前人略显诧异的眼神，专注地顺着自己指尖滑行的痕迹看，滑至末端双指捏住川西的下巴使了力气向上一抬，半强迫地使之仰起头来。对上怀中人漂亮的眼睛，右手却利落地解开了他的腰带。

这个两人面对面站立都会稍显拥挤的的狭小房间，似乎是专门用来放置清洁用具的。现如今空空荡荡，正给了河野可乘之机。

“纯喜君，不要在这里。”川西顾不上抱怨被撞疼的后背，被河野纯喜逾越的举动惊得说不出话。半天只憋出几个字无力推拒。

“拓実小声一点的话，他们就不会发现。”  
河野纯喜凑近川西的耳边低语，句尾消失在印在耳后的亲吻中。

未等回应，河野已经将川西裤子褪到了腿弯，手指隔着内裤在性器附近流连。

算起来，自从准备三公之后，两个人就没有好好做过了。川西被河野似有似无的撩拨挑起了性致，嘴上义正言辞地拒绝，性器却悄然抬起了头。

“takumi也很想要呢。”河野低下头含住川西的嘴唇，从唇齿相依处泄出声音，“如果拓実叫出声的话，我会轻一点的。”  
他脱下川西的内裤，伸手抚上许久未见的小家伙，“我们做吧，嗯？”

情欲满载。川西错开目光，轻哼一声不知是不是在表示同意。  
河野奖励似的亲了川西一口，从口袋里拿出准备好的润滑淋了满手，假装没看见川西“你竟然真的随身携带这种东西”的怒视，把人翻过去背对自己，直接将手指挤进了后穴。

许久未经开拓的甬道被骤然入侵，川西疼得有些委屈，回过头泄愤似的咬了咬河野的下唇，河野安抚地亲吻川西的嘴唇和脸颊，撤出手指，两只手握住他的腰，直接将性器顶到了头，开始大开大合地操干。

“啊！”川西仰起脖颈形成一道漂亮的弧线，被终于填满的快感淹没。他闭眼小口喘气，感觉时间仿佛已经在此刻停滞。对整个世界的唯一感知就是河野在后穴驰骋的阴茎。

河野吻他后颈的一小块皮肤，一改刚刚的猛烈抽插，用阴茎轻车熟路地找到川西后穴的敏感点，反反复复地戳刺，慢慢地碾磨。

川西浑身颤抖，腰部酸软，穴口泥泞成一片。顾忌着在公共场合，紧咬着下唇不肯泻出呻吟。

“啊……Junki。我想射，你摸摸我。”川西整个人被情欲催成了粉色，往常清亮的眸子此时笼上了一层水气，呼吸里都缠上了暧昧的粉。

河野微微用力把人压进怀里，“不要这么快射啊，拓実等等我好不好？我帮你。”

川西头脑混沌，闻言下意识点头。

河野得到准许，密密麻麻的亲吻落在川西的颈侧，犬齿咬了咬系川西舞台服装搭配好的领带，三下两下拆下来拿在手里，绕到川西身前，在阴茎上打了的漂亮的蝴蝶结。

川西没料到是这种“帮助”，艰难地望向河野的脸，身体和被束缚的阴茎一齐颤抖。

“不要这样……啊……纯喜。”

门外突然响起了行人经过的脚步声，几个熟悉的练习生的声音远远飘过来。  
川西又惊又怒，回身呜咽，想让河野暂停这场荒唐的性爱。  
河野纯喜没做造型的刘海垂下来，遮住了一半眼睛。  
“没事的，别怕。”

嘴上的温柔下身却骤然加快了速度，没有丝毫停滞地深深顶入又全根抽出，好像要把川西撞进自己的身体。

川西实在压抑不住，发出了一声短促的呻吟，河野从背后捂住川西的发出呻吟的嘴，“小声一点，拓実。”

耳边是河野粗重的喘息，下身传来抽插黏腻的水声，川西被快感逼到极限，讨好地亲吻河野的手心。

“……求你，我想射。”  
河野不满地啄吻川西耳后的皮肤，“该叫什么。”  
“……哥哥。求你了，让我射出来。”  
河野奖励似的咬了咬川西的耳朵，解开了系在前端的绸带。

川西几乎在松开的瞬间就射了出来，粘稠的精液沾了河野满手。

河野见川西已经高潮，也不再拖延，加快了抽插的频率，终于如愿将精液射进了川西的体内。

河野缓缓抽出性器，虚揽着高潮后脱力到无力支撑墙壁的川西，把人翻转回来面向自己。  
将手举到他眼前，“是拓実的东西啊。拓実不尝尝吗？”

川西尚在高潮的余韵中，目光迷离。闻言讨好地伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐河野沾了浊液的手指。  
河野眼神黝暗，顺势将手指伸进川西的口腔中搅弄，感受到川西的顺从，便开始模拟性交的动作浅浅抽插。  
“好乖。”

川西的后穴满溢，夹不住的精液顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。

河野抽出手指，安抚地亲吻川西的嘴唇和脸颊，背后揽着腰的手却悄无声息地将刚刚解下的绸带三下两下塞进了川西的后穴。

“从这到宿舍还有好长一段路，要是裤子湿了，我们拓実可要丢人了。所以，先塞着这个吧。”

声音恢复成了平日的明朗。举动却如此过分。

川西羞得无地自容，伸手捶打，只像奶猫抓人。河野对这些不痛不痒的攻击照单全收，把头埋在川西的肩窝深深吸气，完全是一只在拱人的大型犬。

“抱歉啊，拓実。下次会温柔的。”

真的会吗，不会的。  
理性与忍耐是优秀的朋友，可惜我与豺狼为伍。

00  
负责服装的工作人员注意到换好衣服的川西和彩排时有些不一样，出声询问，“拓実怎么没系领带？”  
川西张张嘴，“姐姐，对不起。我不小心弄脏了。我会照价赔偿的。”  
“没事，装饰而已，就当送你了。”

不远处的河野纯喜听到了这番对话，向川西眨了眨眼睛。

“你脸怎么那么红？是不是开的空调有些热了？”  
“没什么，谢谢姐姐。”


End file.
